


Fairy Lights - Eddsworld AU

by xKayCatx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Deer, Eddsworld - Freeform, EddsworldFairylightsAu, Fairy, FairyLightsAu, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Wizard, eddsworldau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayCatx/pseuds/xKayCatx
Summary: An Fairy in a world against them with a few friends. A monster , an Human Wizard and a Deer centaur. What could go wrong? Even when you hide who you really are?( This is a work In progress,  Its mostly to get the idea out and see if I like it, On amino is the original idea I had but I now wish to rewrite it and such!)Credit: Me! / @xKayCatx (WattPad)
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tord/Tom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There May be Sensitive Topics later down the road be warned!

** Tord/3 .P.O.V. **

He took a breath at cold air it filled his lungs, he knew no one would see him, not a single soul.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Fairies. All fairies where looked down on them, hunted for the gorgeous wings and fairy dust. Tord Didn't know how to get fairy dust without grinding up wings but some how there was another way to get it and Tord had never figured that out.  
  
  
With a sigh he put his towel on a branch taking his hair out of a pony tail lightly fluffing it.  
  


"Soft... as always good job Tord" He lightly praised himself. He began to seep into the water with a relaxed sigh. The waterfall off the over hang over the small body of water was gently and soothing. He purred gently as he got soaked in water to his neck grabbing some water lillies.  
  


"Your special aren't you? just like conditioner or shampoo hmm?" He smiled as he held the lillie in his hand rubbing one of the petals between his hands as it slowly began to become soft a liquid. He smiled and rubbed his hair with it gently grabbing his comb and brushing the shampoo through his hair before rising it happily smelling much better now.  
  
The sand beneath him started to glow, he giggled happily grabbing the sand in his palm watching it glow 

" Hiiiiiii~ friends you look happy with my magic hmm?" he purred before setting them back in the water. He looked around at the lamps he set up before. Fire flies swirled around the pool happily. Tord enjoyed everything around him relaxing the water happily. He began to sing a childhood song to himself fluttering his wings in the water cleaning them. He grabbed a flower pedal off a flower near the waterfall beginning to wash his body with it after it turned to liquid. He cleaned himself happily and nicely.  
  
He relaxed on a rock near the waterfall spreading his wings tail swaying in the lightly rippled water.  
He was to relaxed to even notice anything but the waterfall and stars.  
He stared at the stars with a joyful smile.

  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

  
He began to play with his caramel hair gently. He put his hands all over his soft skin and touching his red wings with a soft whine. He gulped quickly stopping. 

" s-stop it Tord we don't want people seeing you vulnerable .." he huffed just enjoying the water. he looked around now not noticing anything,before getting lost in the stars once again.   
  
The stars shone down on his eyes he could feel the galaxy within him it made him shiver in the slightly warm water. He took breaths gently as he stared into the distance stars and worlds. The 2 moons shone in there own ways making his heart flutter.  
  
He yawned as he relaxed deeper and deeper inside himself. The water caressed his everything. he wanted to become water, mindless but needed for everything. Wanted and needed. Tord was never wanted , rarely needed . . . He was very lonely quite lonely.  
He grabbed a flower and looked at it with a sigh.   
"Why am I alone I could have friends?" Tord whimpered sadly   
"Its cause your just a stupid fairy! stupid...." he sniffled lightly at that but sighed clearing his voice , he didn't think about that often and hated doing so.  
  
He began to swim under the waterfall. He cleaned himself extra in the water fall getting blasted cleaned. It made him giggled as he got blasted and quickly swan out before his wings got blasted to much.  
He began to relax again before he heard something in the woods  
  
"HMMM??!" he squeaked in alarm looking around he could feel someone watching him. He swam to the middle of it to be able to see from all sides before hearing a twig

'*Snap*'  
  
(Next chapter is Character Description)


	2. ~Tord Larksen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Background - Tord

Name: Tord Larksen  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Species: (Half Blood)Fairy ( Cover: 75%Elf 25%Beast )  
Height: 5'6  
Sexuality: Questioning/Doesn't know  
Relationships: Edd - Best Friend, Matt - Acquaintance, Tom - Scared/Complicated  
Personalty: Skittish, Listener, Anxiously Friendly, Clumsy , Can dance with you and will. Singer.

Info: He almost always has a visible bandage, is baby of group and everyone treats him like that, terrible at keeping hes a fairy but still some how manages, Is innocent about fairy biology ;)  
_  
  
Physical Description: Hair - Raw Sienna / Carmel , Eyes - Chatelle / light gray with a tint of purple, Skin - Cherokee / Orange/yellow cream

Wings - A Reddish pink 

Tail- Same or similar to wings, A rare trait but was passed from his bio father

(Wings can Be simplified and feel free to use old wings as visual reference)

~Visual Appearance~  
  
  


~He Can Hide his wings by shifting more human, the go very small and can be bind down~

~He can Hide his tail in his pants or shirt~  
  
 **~Fairy Information~**

3 Types of Fairies  
 **Bad** \- _Sharp wings, Dark and Dull and rough wings ,with a sulfur smelling fairy dust, that tastes of gun powder. Pointed and sometimes barbed tails. There wings are sharp and usually permanently ripped and enjoy tormenting themselves and others. Sadistic nature and listen to no one. They feed on negative emotions and Meat based diet ( still rarely consume other things ). Likes to cause chaos and has cause species to go extinct._

**Good** _\- Rounded soft wings, Lightly colored but dull. Fairy dust is often used to treat common sickness's. They rarely have tails but there is usually a tear drop shape at the end. Smells and tastes like flowers. Delicate wings very well kept and enjoying doing anything to please anyone and make people happy. They listen happily and feed on positive emotions and fruits and veggies. Likes to live in peace and has brought a species or too back to full population and love a lot._

**Half Blood** _\- A mix between an bad or good fairy. Wings are large and gorgeous, vibrant in color, and soft to the touch but slightly durable. There fairy dust is worth a fortune , can cure basically all diseases, and is one of the main ingredients in may very advance spells. Fairy dust has its own unique incredible taste, The smell correlates like with Cotton candy for example. Not much is known exactly about them , but they gave feel strong emotions and are extremely powerful but at the same time extremely sensitive in some ways. Are rarely seen at all._

Biology Extra  
  
 **Wings -** _Wings Are on the back of the fairy and has extreme value to them. There magic also loves to gather in the wings. The wings are extremely sensitive and are more of a sexual or ritual organ. The wings are almost directly connected to the pleasure and pain parts of the brain. The sensitivity is almost 4x as much as a human mans penis and -4x pain tolerance.(Yes sensitive to climax if you rub it) The can have so many different colors and sizes but often stay to the shape of there sub species._  
  
 **Tail** - _A rare thing to happen. It happens sometimes and is very helpful. They are light weight and durable and can be used as a weapon. The end is much harder and stiffer and can be used for many things, its mostly just style but its has its practical uses  
_  
 **Fairy Dust** - _Its a dust made from fairies. Its used in many things, from a tasty treat, something to cure the sick or spells. Fairy dust is very special. Fairy dust can be obtained in many ways. You can grind up fairy wings, and tails. You can dry out bone marrow of faeries. Or lastly you can get them to dust almost like a climax. A fairy dusts when there wings are stroked and can do it infinitely but struggle and find it hard to dust without relaxing._

 **~Fairy Back story~  
** Fairies once where plentiful and lived together in groups keeping to there self. But then , things got worse the Bad fairies began to disperse and wreck havoc and everyone had to pay the price.  
Fairies began to be considered vermin but valuable and there population dwindled. People killed for all the benefits of fairies , after they had almost started a war, even a few good fairies had joined in to try and start a war believing they where the most powerful creatures. The leader who started the chaos was a half blood and thats where each person started. Each half blood was killed on sight all bad fairies, and the good ones were kept prisoners. It was a terrible time, there began to be more hybrids of fairies that were killed and the mothers an fathers could do nothing. Many fairies where slaughtered till the population got controlled to a small number, some good fairies where freed. Still many roam around trying to not get caught and stay silent. Its a terrible world for faeries everything is against them , as if they weren't faeries would have destroyed everything.   
Fairies still cause havoc and pain among smaller communities, but are terrifying. There is not many left and people still enjoy the thrill of slaughtering the poor poor souls. Its not as bad as it once was but being anything but a good fairy is death row.  
[May work on this]  
  
Population - 500  
60% Bad 30%Good 10%Half blood  
  
 **~Tords Back Story~**  
Tord was a direct product of a devilish act. Two fairies a Bad and a Good fell in love, the most rare ways a half blood would be made. They had a child together intending to raise it together and learn what they needed.  
But one day they where out hidden but- a beast could smell flowers and got his friends taking his wife away. Tords father ran off trying his best to care for his son but sadly... could not.  
He left him in a box in an alley wrapped up hiding his fairy features  
Tord was left his father was hurt to leave but knew it was best.  
Many people didn't care or looked and found out he was a fairy but just gently set him back.  
but a biologist, came across the little lad and looked at his fairy wings with joy. She had never seen one and she wanted to study them and had always been interested.  
Tord was raised in her home and lab, helping around and doing his best to keep busy only having his adoptive mother. But she was quiet old... when she took him in.  
She died around the time tords was 17 young but responsible.  
He had a struggle handling it but he did. He went off and lived on his own till he found a new group, to spend his adventurers with.

  
{May expand on this}

  
[this was written at 1am/2am it might not be the best]


	3. Chapter 3

Tord/3 .P.O.V.

The crack only happened again. It sounded like another twig- it was getting closer

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Tord panicked getting teary-eyed. Then he looked where the sound came from. He was scared to run away or get close- he was vulnerable! completely undressed!  
He hated being vulnerable and just looked around water up to his neck. He saw a squirrel - oh it came from the direction of the noise. Tord sighed with relief putting his guard down.  
but that wasn't smart dissension.

Soon a big figure sprinted from the bushes and quickly sprinted into the water  
Tom squealed trying to move out of the way but was quickly pinned to the stone wall of the waterfall breathing fast and panicked his eyes teary.

The figure put a sharp object to Tords throat

"yo-your a fairy??!" the person squeaked with slight joy which confused Tord greatly.  
Tord was terrified he had no idea what to do, he could barely control his powers! his physical strength wasn't much either...  
  
Tord didn't know much about this world or why this man was so excited to see a fairy- he knew fairies where looked down on but he couldn't- he couldn't put his finger on it.  
He soon felt a hand daringly on his hip- Tord was even more confused! Why was this man touching him?????

"I've never seen a fairy before, but your different, they only describe their wings as bland either bubbly or torn. Their tails, tear dropped or pointed you must-" He paused with wounder before an evil smirk was across his face, his ugly face.

"You must be the oh so rare half blood~" he licked his lips in dominance.

Tord just wanted to shrink into the water and die- he didn't like this, this threatening man and he was naked such an embarrassing first impression!

"s-sir please let me go I mean no harm of anything, ill give you some money if you want and I won't tell anyone!" Tord squeaked out, a nervous smile on his fear struck face.

The man cackled and laughed at Tords' offer before pinning him harsher drawing a bit of blood.

Tord couldn't help but squeal he hated blood! and it stung like- like a splinter!

He squirmed but it only made it worse- he had to use his powers he had to, but how? He again opened his dirty mouth to speak.

"I could sell you for so much money~ Or I could use you, oh that'd be fun! Rub your delicate little wings till your body is too weak to handle it, taking your precious fairy dust! Then when your weak Ill rip your poor wings off and use your dead body as a toy~" He growled in Tords pointed ear.

"Or maybe I could use your soft untouched body now you dirty disgusting fairy~" He cooed devilishly to Tord. Tords eyes widened in fear and confusion and began having fat tears roll down his checks, whatever this man meant it was terrifying, he was trapped nowhere to go, no one would save a fairy!

He felt a hand on his hip, then it traveled to his stomach pressing on Tords soft skin, a whimper sounded from Tords lips. The man only invaded his space more and reached to touch Tords wings, Tord freaked out internally but atlas could do nothing- just a weak little fairy, so weak.

He felt a sharp pleasure throughout his entire body as the man touched him- He couldn't take this he was supposed to be a strong and strong fairy!

Tord tried to get his attention away from the wondering hand, he focused his energy to his hand putting them on the man's chest and-

BOOM

The guy shot out of the water hitting a tree like a rag doll before exploding into guts blood.

Tord screamed like a little girl in fear- luckily no blood stained his clothes.

Tord was a crying scared mess looking at his hands in fear of himself. With that he quickly got out of the water- god he couldn't help it- he couldn't help it at all. Tord threw up with disgust but berried it quickly.

He got his boxers and pants on deciding against a shirt bolting in a random direction with fear. As he did, he forgot an important thing to look where you're going...

He ran straight off a cliff and his wings barely caught him ass he landed on top of someone screaming.

"DONT HURT ME IM SORRY" he squealed his heart racing like a horse.

The guy oofed and stood up stretching his body. He looked at the fairy instead of being creepy- he smiled.

Tord looked at that- soft, welcoming smile, his tear-stained cheeks reddened as the man's eyes showed not anger or greedy but slight worry. Tords heart only got faster as the man put a hand out for him. Tord took it and sniffled rubbing his own eyes.

The man smiled gently

"I'm Edd what's your name?"

"Tord- My name is Tord.."


End file.
